


Not Just a Mentor

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Irondad, News Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vine reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: "Mister Stark everyone thinks you're my dad!"A fic where everyone except Peter thinks that Tony is his dad.Sorry i suck at summaries :(
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	Not Just a Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for you guys since i miss this duo so much and i needed some happiness in my life

“Peter be honest is Tony your dad?” Ned asked. The two teen boys and MJ were sitting at lunch when Ned brought up this question.

“What no why would you think that?” He replied slightly confused.

“Admit it Peter Tony literally acts like you’re his son” MJ deadpanned

“You guys are crazy. He’s my mentor that’s all.” 

“You remember last week when Tony came into school to drop off your lunch box?”

“Yeah I spent the weekend over at the Stark’s and Mrs. Potts made me lunch for school and I left it by accident.” Peter stated it as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

With an eyeroll MJ said “You know it’s not normal for Tony Stark and his wife to make a seventeen-year olds lunch.”

“You guys are just being dramatic” Peter protested.

“Fine, what are you doing after school?” Ned tried changing the conversation.

“Me, Tony, Pepper and May are having a game night, so I’ll probably go to the tower.”

“Peter you’re so blind he is your dad. I’m going to class bye losers.”  
  


A few hours had passed, and Peter was at the lab getting some homework done before the game night had started. He didn’t need to use the lab but decided to keep Tony company while he works as well since it can get lonely.

“All my friends at school are saying you and Mrs. Potts are like my parents but I don’t see it. Am I blind?” Peter semi complained finishing off his last math problem.

“I’m not sure what to reply to that.” Tony answered. “I think it’s time for a break. Milkshakes?” Tony was hesitant he did see Peter as a son but by the looks of things he wasn’t like a father figure to him.

“Yeah!” He excitedly put all his homework back in his bag and headed out with Tony.

“Are you going to get vanilla or chocolate?” Peter asked as they stood in the queue.

“I’m not boring I’m getting mint chocolate chip.”

“EW gross.” He giggled.

The night went as planned they played some board games together, watched a movie and ate pizza by the end of the night Peter was curled up in a ball on the couch fast asleep. “Kid your aunts heading home do you want to stay over?” Tony gently spoke.

“mmm yeah dad” He yawned closing his eyes tighter shut. The three adults chuckled at Peter.

“come I’ll get you some pajamas then you can sleep.”

“Why do you gotta be so bossy dad I can sleep in my plaid shirt if I want” He protested still half asleep.

“Good Morning Peter you better get ready for school.” Pepper creped her head through the guest room door.

“huh? Did I fall asleep here again?” 

“well on the couch but you were half asleep when we forced you to sleep on an actual bed. Anyways Tony made some pancakes so rise and shine.”

He got out of bed and freshened up wearing a black Stark industries hoodie. Something Peter had been trying to avoid was checking the news since every day there would be new rumors about who Spider-Man could be but today he grabbed his phone and was spammed with messages from people from his school even Flash. He clicked on messages and scrolled through them _I can’t believe you’re Tony Starks kid, are you Peter Stark now? Omg Peter how come you never said you were Tony and Peppers kid?_

“What the hell” he ran into the kitchen almost scared of what had happened that eight hours he had slept.

“What’s wrong kid?” said Tony.

“Why is everyone asking me If you’re my dad?”

“oh when we were at the milkshake place some paparazzi got photos of us and put it on the news as **_Tony Stark has a kid._** Don’t worry about it stuff like this happens all the time and it’s not true. Even though you did call me dad last night when I told you to go to bed”

“I what! This is a mess my life is over everyone thinks I’m your son.”

“And? The news always lies to get headlines don’t worry about it kid you’ll be fine and anyways there isn’t anything wrong with you being my son, right?”

“I guess not but what is everyone at school going to think? _You’re just my mentor_ ” he whined.

“I’ll get Happy to drop you off to school and you can explain to everyone that I’m just your mentor like you did to me” Tony said sounding extremely hurt by Peter’s comment.

“I’m sorry Mister Stark I messed up.”

“What?” he asked shocked.

“I am very clearly blind okay? I spend almost all my day here and we have game nights, you guys cook for me and we spend Christmas together. You’re my Dad biological or not.”

“Aww kid I’m touched. I know what you’re waiting to do go ahead ruin the moment” He chuckled.

“YoU aRe mY dAd YoU’rE mY dAd woogie woogie woogie”

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to put that vine reference on the end. 
> 
> My insta is @fairy.holland


End file.
